


破镜不可重圆

by Kang3



Category: xXx: Return of Xander Cage, 一个人的武林
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kang3/pseuds/Kang3
Summary: 夏侯武讨厌惊喜，但命运一向不遂他愿。
Relationships: Xiang/夏侯武
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	破镜不可重圆

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：A/B车，含blow job

夏侯武真切地讨厌惊喜，他希望这种低智行为永远不要出现在自己的生活里，但是命运一向待他刻薄，老天总是在分不清何为惊何为惊喜的前提下叫他事与愿违。  
比如现在，他只是准备去学校接刚考完试的女儿，但是项突然出现在面前。他很想忽视那个倚着路边栏杆凹造型的骚货，但那人伸出一条腿充当绊马索，拦住他的去路。  
夏侯武停下脚步冷眼瞧他。  
对方没有半点被讨厌了的自觉，笑嘻嘻凑过来一把抱住夏侯武整条胳膊。  
“师哥！有没有想我！”  
没有。你哪位。你这些年去哪了。你还知道回来。你想干什么。  
夏侯武思忖一下，选择了最后一个回答。  
项看起来有点受挫，扁着嘴巴极其无辜的模样。  
“这里不是我家吗，我回来天经地义啊。”他说，“我也想你。”  
夏侯武叹一口气，即使二十来年过去，他也见不得项失落，尽管知道那人多半是装的。  
“有什么事之后说吧，我现在要去接孩子。”  
“我知道，但是夏侯雪今年都十八了，也分化成Alpha，你有什么可担心？不如我们去咖啡厅坐坐，你给小雪发条消息叫她放学过来。”  
夏侯武攥紧拳头，双眼结了霜一般，项庆幸目光没有实体，否则他此刻要被万箭穿心。  
“你别打小雪主意，她有什么事我第一个杀了你。”  
“干嘛这么紧张。”项朝前一步压缩两人间的距离，他身高比夏侯武矮一些，却并不仰头，只抬着目光向上去瞧他。  
“我也想见见我的女儿。”

“你和小雪怎么说的，咱俩先串串供，别一会儿说岔了。”项说，抿一口手中的美式。他倒还记得夏侯武喝咖啡要闹肚子，也不喝乱七八糟的饮料，最后只给他叫了一杯白水。  
“没有，她没问过，我也没说过。”  
项差点把咖啡吐出来。  
行，不愧是夏侯武的女儿，这都随根的。  
话题就此终结，夏侯武扭头看向窗外，没有再理他的意思。于是项也朝街道望去。  
时间正值下班高峰，街上车水马龙。城市蝼蚁们结束一天工作，有人筋疲力竭地拖着西装外套，有人兴高采烈奔向夜店。项对人间百态没兴趣，分神去瞥夏侯武，那人眉头紧皱，不知道在想什么。  
夏侯武年纪也大了，他不再是当年那个起早贪黑、精力旺盛的武痴，也不是能和他畅聊天地、不管不顾贪欢一时的师哥。  
项年轻时候太能惹祸，虽然现在也一样，但彼时他显然并不具备如今这平息事端的能力，只得跑路投奔国外亲戚。他发誓，如果他知道自己这一去就被吉布森按头做极限特工有家难回、或者知道当时夏侯武怀了孩子，他一定会带他一起走的。  
当然，现在说什么都于事无补，他已做好被夏侯武当街暴揍绝不还手的准备，但那人没有，不知道是年纪大了耐心增长，还是压根不愿意理他。  
夏侯武眉头突然舒展，项顺着他的目光看去，一个穿校服的女孩笑着跑过来。那女孩白白净净，一双大眼睛亮晶晶，在夕阳里漂亮得像两颗黑曜石。两人四束目光都粘在那姑娘身上，追着她一起穿过咖啡厅大门，又落在夏侯武身旁的座位上。  
“爸爸。”她脆声叫道，夏侯武笑着摸摸她的头。  
项莫名吃起自己女儿的醋，夏侯武从没对他笑得这样温柔。  
完全不考虑夏侯武为什么要对他流露父爱的问题。  
“这是爸爸的朋友，项叔叔。”  
“项叔叔。”  
女孩转向他，却不知为何没有刚才对着夏侯武时的欢喜劲了。  
女孩心思总是细腻，就算夏侯武什么也没说，仍能感受到俩人之间气氛不对劲。于是她理所当然地将这理解为——矛盾，更何况对方是个Alpha，自己父亲是Beta。  
肯定是这位项叔叔仗着自己Alpha身份想压制父亲，不然以父亲的深沉性子绝无可能在她面前流露出一点异常。  
“你看看想喝些什么？”项笑着递过菜单，却发现夏侯雪没接。  
他愣怔一下，身旁骤然被信息素包围。那味道如同雨后的森林，开阔、清新，混着一点泥泞的土腥味，却属锦上添花。可这信息素此时透露着攻击性，让人觉得像在雨林中遇见野兽的危险前兆。  
威胁我。项不由对这小女孩感到有趣，眯了下眼睛，也释放出信息素。  
一股硝烟味道腾空而起，森林遭到破坏，他仿佛看见树叶上的雨水被战火蒸发，但其中的猛兽仍坚守在原地，朝他露出尖锐獠牙。  
周围人都朝这边看过来。  
“你俩在干什么？”夏侯武是个Beta，虽然对信息素不敏感，可这二位Alpha闹到这份上他再察觉不出简直得算半个植物人。他一下子拦在女儿身前，压低声音威胁。“项，你想干什么。”  
项有点委屈，明明自己才是被挑衅的那个。他仰天叹一口气，不过是难得回来想找师哥“叙叙旧”，为什么生活如此艰难。  
“我没想干什么。”  
夏侯雪的手机突然响起来，打破尴尬局面。消息是同学发来的，约她晚上出去玩。夏侯雪有点心动，又怕自己父亲受了面前人的欺负。  
项若是知道自己在女儿心中已成为一个吊儿郎当的社会闲散人员形象，估计要一跳三尺高，露出那个[最强]纹身给她好好讲一讲自己从天而降一脚踢破几厘米防弹玻璃直取敌方头目项上首级的伟大事迹。  
“同学叫你出去玩吗？”夏侯武瞥到屏幕，开口问道。  
“是……但我不想去。”  
“不想去？”夏侯武笑起来，“想玩两个字都刻你脸上了，去吧，刚考完试放松一下也应该。”  
“那你跟我去。”  
“你们小孩子玩，我没那么不识趣。”夏侯武迟钝的人情神经终于开始传导，明白过来现在的形势。于是他在女儿额头上落下一吻，“去玩吧，项叔叔是爸爸的朋友，我们很久没见了，想好好聊一聊。”

这一聊就聊到了宾馆房间。  
夏侯武接了师父的武馆，从不曾疏于练功，身上肌肉较比年轻时更加紧致有力。而项这些年做的净是些刀尖舔血的活计，较比他有过之而无不及。  
保守深沉的Beta坐在床上看项在他面前一件一件脱掉衣服，跳一场不知从哪个夜店学来的骚包脱衣舞，感觉有被油溅到。他身上较离开前多了很多纹身，大抵也不讲究，左一块右一块，看起来没什么规划。一些伤疤在其间交错，多数早已恢复得看不真切，也有几道深刻的留下横亘增生。夏侯武被他腰侧一道嫩粉色痕迹吸去视线，那看起来曾经很严重，且刚痊愈不久。  
“师哥还是心疼我嘛，干嘛憋着，说出来，我想听。”项说，一个猛虎扑食把夏侯武压倒在床上，后者近乎整个人陷进柔软床垫。  
“你在做什么工作。”夏侯武问，任由项上手扒掉他的衣服。他们之间的性事一向如此，夏侯武总是被动者，同时感到不知缘何的羞耻，仿佛倘若自己是被别人脱去衣服的便可躲避欲望带来的罪孽。  
“给人打工，可苦了，老板不是人。”  
项说，这时间把夏侯武脱了个干干净净，两具赤裸酮体紧密贴合在一起。夏侯武干燥粗糙的手指留连过项脊背，去感受那些刺青，抚慰可憎伤疤。  
他不想说，那就不问。夏侯武按住项的后颈，用唇齿堵住那张还要跑火车的嘴。项仍然保留着每天刮胡子的习惯，光洁下颌同夏侯武的胡茬摩擦，痒得他想笑。于是他真的笑起来，又被那人惩罚般吞进更深的吻。咖啡和烟的味道混杂，两股苦涩交织在一起，简直叫人咋舌。Alpha闻起来像硝烟的信息素爆发出来，瞬间盈满整个房间。打架的唇舌分开，沾上一点还在缠绵的涎水，好像藕断丝连。  
项磨蹭着将脸埋进夏侯武的后颈，闻见他腺体散发出的一点海水味道。那是Beta的信息素，海腥味里掺杂着一丝苦涩的咸，极不明显。夏侯武讨厌自己的味道，但项爱得晕头转向，这也是他为什么热衷于在海边买房子设安全屋的原因。说起来十分羞耻，他打开海景房所有的窗户，让海风绕着他，就好像看到他那位沉稳包容的师兄。这件事项不会告诉任何人，因为极限特工Xiang没有爱人，也永远不会有。  
夏侯武的手掌一路下滑，经过项结实的肌肉轮廓，最终抚慰上他那位乖张小兄弟的头。项和以前一样不经撩拨，早就高举武器等待冲锋。他的手探向兄长身后，却被捉住，那人腕子用力把他拉坐起来。  
夏侯武平日总是严肃、不苟言笑的，这时垂着头，好一副乖顺模样。他用惯常的认真劲张口含住那柄上了膛的危险武器，双手轻轻摩挲伺候着被冷落的两粒僚机，虔诚得如同在做一项如何神圣的事业。  
项看着两颊鼓鼓、小心翼翼的夏侯武，只觉得电流以那里为中心，通到他身体的每一个末端。他听见自己发出舒服的喟叹，甚至听见自己的心、脑都在兴奋地大喊。项颤抖着捏住夏侯武的手臂，后者了然退出，刚分开瞬间Alpha的体液便溅了他满头满脸。项拉着他重新面对面倒回床上，伸手去探隐秘火热的后穴。他沾了点白浊作润滑，剩下的被他用脸蹭着抹匀。夏侯武嫌他，把脸埋在床单上使劲擦两下。  
“你倒嫌我，你这属于吃完奶骂娘。”项招人烦的功力一个顶十个，幸而夏侯武现在没心思打架。Beta紧致的蜜穴塞进两根纤细但有力的手指，指腹带着老茧触上肠壁，他下意识呻吟一声，又快速抿严嘴巴。  
“这屋里就你我，你叫，我爱听。”项说，夏侯武不理他，他惩罚似的又加上两根手指，夏侯武抬手就要打，没用力气，如同撒娇。  
虽然撒娇这词放夏侯武身上多少有点诡异。  
就绪已久的武器终于冲上沙场，长枪被炙热包裹，碾过每一处熟悉褶皱。即将失去理智的战士这会儿又像位勤恳农民，富有节奏感地犁过每一寸被浴火燃烧着的土地。夏侯武几乎是被嵌进床垫，昂着脖子保证还有空气可呼吸，白净脖颈曲着，如天鹅引吭高歌。于是作恶的魔鬼俯下身，衔住天鹅喉咙，用舌小心描绘他的精致喉结。夏侯武莫名有些紧张，吞下一口唾沫，喉结便在项口中上下滚动一遭。  
一向沉着的师哥终于沦陷，他探向自己早已立正的兄弟，又被项捉住手背到身后。  
夏侯武是习武之人，茧生在指节，掌心却柔软。项喜欢用枪，则刚好与他相反。  
项的手取缔了他的位置，指根坚硬的老茧覆上跃跃欲试的武器，快速撸动起来。夏侯武反手掐上他的腰，难得露出点脆弱似的窝在他怀里，最后交代在他手上。

项擦着滴水的头发从浴室出来，发现已经洗过澡的夏侯武换好了衣服，正仰面躺在床边睡眼惺忪地叼着烟，白雾飘飘扬扬上升，在空中消失不见。  
“你要走？”项问。  
“你不走？”夏侯武眼睛都不睁，只懒洋洋地反问。  
项没说话，他不知道该说什么。  
“我得回去，不能留小雪一个人过夜。”夏侯武说，从床上坐起来，深深吸进一口气，“你也得回去，因为一些不能告诉我的事，不是吗？”  
项点点头，拎起被丢在地上的背包。一滴水顺着他的头发滑下来落在黑色布料上，瞬间融入其中再不见踪迹。  
“这是给小雪的。”他说，夏侯武接过来，黑丝绒的长条盒子里放着一根银手链，上面串着颗漂亮剔透的浅紫色水晶珠子。  
“好，我会转交。”  
“能告诉她我是她爸吗？”  
“她问的时候我会告诉。”  
“好吧。”项撇撇嘴，又掏出一个正方小盒子来递给他。  
“什么？”  
“给你的。”  
“我不需要。”夏侯武说，要给他塞回包里，项一把抓住他的手。  
“太没情义了师哥，你都不看一眼就忍心拒绝。”项作出一副可怜巴巴的表情，抢过盒子来双臂一展抱住自己师哥，趁机把小盒子揣进夏侯武的里怀口袋。  
他从衣服外面按住口袋不让夏侯武掏，那位置正好在心脏，给分别徒增一点暧昧气氛。  
“你出去再看，不喜欢就丢了，丢的时候不用告诉我。”

夏侯武走出很远才掏出那个小盒子。  
天已经黑了，他站在路灯下，小心翼翼地打开。  
里面是一枚男戒，银环上面刻着花里胡哨的繁复纹路，一看就是项的作风。  
夏侯武把盒子随手掷进垃圾堆，刚丢完就后悔，站在原地踌躇半天，到底没去捡。他捏着掌心的银环把自己从头到脚审视一遍，最后决定将戒指挂在钥匙扣上。  
就这样吧。他想。


End file.
